Secrets
by smartiecookie17
Summary: Set during season 1, Quinn relies on an unlikely source. Question is, who is the guy? Quinn/Sebastian, Blaine/Santana and Mike/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Set during season 1, Quinn finds an unlikely person to rely on. The New Directions are just dying to find out. The only person that knows who he is, is Mercedes. Question is, who is the guy?**

(Quinn's P.O.V.)

_ Prom Night. Greatest night of my life. Principle Figgins is about to announce who prom queen is, and I'm a shoe-in. Figgins already announced Finn prom king._

_ "And the winner is… Quinn Fabray!"_

I suddenly am back at my bed, no Mercedes' bed. Ugh, it was a dream. I'm quickly am pulled out my thoughts by a wave of nausea. Oh the joys of being pregnant.

"Hey, Quinn, you okay?" I turn around to see Mercedes at my door. I nod my head and go sit at the bed. I take off my pajamas, and put on jeans, a yellow shirt that somehow covers my bump, and a brown coat. I brush my hair and get a strand of hair, twist it to the right and clip it. I also put on black convers. I go to Mercedes' doors and open the door.

"Mercedes, I'm going to the coffee shop do you want anything while I'm there?"

"No. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. It's okay, but thank you."

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, they have breakfast over there." I quickly wave her goodbye, and go to my car. The silence on the ride over is killing me, so I turn on the radio.

_I need another story, something to get off my chest._

Oh great this song. This goes with my situation in life pretty well. What do they want to hear? What is the right thing to say to the New Directions?

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_ Something that'll light those ears_

_I'm sick of all the insincere _

_I going to give all my secrets away_

I turn off the radio and silently cry. I go to the coffee shop and wait in line still upset.

(Mysterious Guy's P.O.V.)

**Okay since you guys are going to find out eventually, I'll give you guys a hint. The guy is from the Dalton Warblers. Back to the story.**

I wake up feeling great in the morning. It's a Saturday. I quickly put on jeans, a grey and lavender shirt and convers. I mean I like wearing the Warblers uniform, but god it feels good to be in normal clothing. I go to my roommate's room and throw a pillow at him. He stirs awake.

"It's 8 in the morning, what do you want?"

"I am going to the coffee shop. Would you like to come with me?"

"No I want to go back to sleep." I roll my eyes at his comment and wave him goodbye. I go to my car and drive to the shop. I turn on the radio and that song Secrets is on. I sing the song quietly on the way over there. I hear my phone ring and see what it was. It was a text.

_Hey where are you_? _–B_

_ I'm at the coffee shop want to come?_

_ No. :P but bring me something from there –B_

_ If I bring you something can we make out?_

_ *Rolls his eyes* -B_

_ Alright see you later._

_ Bye –B_

I was too busy on my phone to notice the person in front of me. I bump into her. She turns around and she has the classic signs of crying. I give her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay."

"Is there any way I can make up to you? Here I'll buy you your coffee."

"No please it really is okay." The whole time the line was moving and we ended up going in front of the line. Her mouth opens to talk but my hand covers it.

"I'll have a pumpkin spice latte and whatever she's having." My hand uncovers her mouth and she roll my eyes.

"I'll have a caramel Frappuccino." I quickly pulls out my wallet and hand the worker my money. The worker hands us our drinks to me and she tells him thank you. I gesture my head for her to follow me and we go to a booth. When I sit down she sits in the booth chair opposite of me. I takes a sip from my drink and stares at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well when I first saw you your eyes were all puffy. And you had a runny nose. Classic signs of crying."

"I'll tell you why I was crying when you tell me why you were too busy texting." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Let's say there's this girl I like in my school's glee club, and all he sees me as is her backup singer. Then she starts to text me this week, but now I'm not sure if this is a prank or if this is real. Your turn."

"Let's say something happened to me, and I said my boyfriend did it. But really it was his best friend. Then the girl that is basically in love with my boyfriend tells him the truth. Now my boyfriend broke up with me, and got together with that girl. And the best friend does not care about me. That is my situation."

"What did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Actually I do, so what did they do?"

"Well you might as well find out now, I am pregnant." I stifle out a laugh.

"You're not pregnant. Who put you up to this?" She looks like she's about to cry. She get up and stands by the booth. She pulls up her shirt up to her chest to show her round stomach. My mouth is hung open. Tiny stream of tears run down her eyes. She's about to leave but I grab her by the wrist. Her face turn as if she tried something sour.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that the baby likes to kick."

"Can I" I gesture my eyes to her stomach. She nods her head and sits right next to me. She grabs my hand and puts it on her stomach. I feel this strong little thump and it surprises me. Heck, it shocks me. I look at her and our eyes meet. She leans in and I don't stop her. Our lips are together for a few seconds. I give her a reassuring smile while on the inside I'm panicking. I'm gay, I mean I'm supposed to be gay. I shouldn't be out kissing girls. I know that right now I have to come clean to her.

"Honest moment?" She nods. "Well before I came in today, I only had my eyes set on the girl I told you about. Her name is Blaine and she's not a girl she's a guy. But the minute I saw and the minute we kissed right now, in my mind I questioned everything about myself, and I want you to know that I want to date you even though you're pregnant, even though that I used to be gay, and even though you don't know my name." We both laugh at that we throw away our drinks and I walk her to her car. We kiss for a little bit before pulling away.

"So what is your name?"

"Quinn Fabray, and you?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

Before she leaves we exchange numbers. When she leaves I do a little happy dance. I feel a tiny bit better after a usual trip to the coffee shop.

**So did any of you think it was Sebastian? I know they aren't a famous fan ship, but I like them. Please review. J**


	2. Chapter 2

** Because my internet was not working I had a lot of time on my hand I wrote a couple of chapters for Infinity on high, and a few for When did your heart go missing. I also had time to write the first 2 chapters of this one so this is the second chapter. Enjoy**

(Quinn's P.O.V.)

When I get back it's around 10. I was in a really better move than I was before. Mercedes noticed it to because she had a big grin when she saw me.

"Damn girl who made you so happy?"

"You promise not to tell?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, now tell me."

"When I went to the coffee shop I met someone, we kissed, exchanged numbers, and get this even though I'm pregnant he still wants to date me!" I'm pretty sure that Mercedes thinks I'm acting like a 12 year old with her first crush.

"Well don't just stand there tell me his name."

"Sebastian Smythe."

"I am happy for you but why don't you want me to tell?"

"Because he's also in his school's glee club, and I'm pretty sure that Finn and Puck would be pissed, Rachel would want me to break up with him or find out what his team is doing for nationals, Tina and Artie would just want me to break up with him and Santana Brittney Mike and Mark would just want to know if I already slept with me. That's why I don't want you to tell them." She merely nods.

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I'm driving my car back to the dorm when my phone beeps. At the red light I quickly check my phone.

_Where the hell are you –Blaine_

Crap I was supposed to meet up with him. I drive my car to his house and park my car. I walk to the door and knock. Blaine quickly answers the door looking a whole lot different. His hair is still slicked back but that's the only similar thing. He's wearing a black V-neck and jeans. He moves out of my way to come inside.

"Dude where's my coffee?!"

"Oh I totally forgot about that."

"Which guy did you meet?"

"Actually this might surprise you but his name is Quinn and Quinn is a girl." His jaw drops. He then goes into a hysterical laughing fit. When he's finished there are tears in his eyes.

"Sebastian that was one of the best jokes I have ever heard in my entire life."

"Blaine I'm not joking about this. I'm serious, I really like this girl."

"Okay I'm not against you turning straight but does this girl have any baggage?"

"Well she has just one tiny piece of baggage."

"Tell me what it is."

"Well she's is… pregnant." He then goes in another laughing fit.

"Oh please tell me you're joking." I nod my head no.

"Wait so let me get this straight you haven't been in my house for more than 10 minutes and I have already had 2 laughing fits, you told me that you aren't gay anymore and that the woman that supposedly turned you straight is pregnant?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it. Oh and her name is Quinn Fabray."

"That's good to know. Now stop wasting your time here and call her."

"Really?"

"Yes now go!" I hug him goodbye and immediately drive to my dorm. The minute I get there I race to my room and compose myself before calling her. I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

_Hello –Q_

_ Hey Quinn it's me Sebastian_

_ Oh hey what's up –Q_

_ Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow at 12_

_ I would love to, but question is it casual or formal –Q_

_ Casual definitely casual_

_ Alright see you tomorrow –Q_

_ Tomorrow_

Yes! I got a date with a cute girl. Oh shit, I got a day with a cut girl. My first date with a cute girl. I mean I've been on dates before but with guys. What do girls like to do? The rest of the night is spent of me pacing in circles. I finally go to sleep around 1. Yup, I'm going to screw this date.

(Quinn's P.O.V.)

I wake up a lot happier today. Today was the day of my date with Sebastian. I turn over to see the time on my clock. Damn, it's 9. I make a b line to the bathroom but before I take a shower I go to the toilet because a wave of nausea overcame me. After my shower I quickly dry my hair and let it down. I put on a red and white stripe Capri shirt, jeans and red convers. I look at myself in the mirror. I look pretty good though the shirt I chose shows off my bump a little. When I'm finished its 11:30 I have half an hour before he shows up. While waiting for him, I accidentally fell asleep. I hear my voice being called but I try to ignore it. The voice gets stronger and my eyes flutter open and Sebastian is in front of my face with a smirk on his face. I give him a lazy smile.

"Hi."

"Your friend Mercedes said you fell asleep while waiting for me and I came exactly at 12."

"Sorry. Pregnant hormones." We both laugh on how weird that sounds.

"It's okay you look pretty when you sleep anyways." I can feel the blush on my cheeks. I lift my hands up as way of saying help me up. His hands feel strong yet soft at the same time. I sit up at the bed and get up. His eyes meet mine and we look at each other for a few minutes before I break it by saying.

"I think we should get going." He smiles at me and nods his head. He grabs my hand and leads us to his car. On the way I wave goodbye to Mercedes. When we're outside and the door behinds us closes, he brings me in for a kiss that slowly intensifies. When we pull away he opens the passenger door for me. The drive over there was awkward silence.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay how about a hint."

"Nope."

"Just one little hint."

"Fine. We're here."

"That's a horrible hint."

"No. We're here look." I turn my head to look and realize that he took us to the zoo for our first date.

"Oh my god I haven't been to the zoo in so long come on we're wasting daylight!" He laughed at how excited I was to be at the zoo.

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

When we were in line getting our tickets. Quinn did a weird face.

"Hey Quinn are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just the baby kicking again. Do you want to-"she gestured to her stomach. I nodded my head, and like last time she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. After a few seconds we feel the kick. We both stifle out a laugh. When we're in the front of the line the ticket person hands us the tickets and says congratulations. Quinn opens her mouth to protest but I quickly say thank you and lead Quinn to the Zoo.

"Why'd you lie to that woman?"

"What were you going to tell her? Oh it's not his. This is our first date."

"Can we just see the zoo now?" She does in a fake mad voice. I give her a smile and laugh. The day was amazing. She dragged me to all the zoo exhibits, and made me spent my money on food. We got small cotton candies and decided to sit at a bench. She quickly finished hers and laid her head on my shoulder. When I finished mine I turned my head to look at her and realized that she fell asleep. I checked my watch and it was half past 7. I carried her bridal style all the way to the exit. On the way I saw all the girls staring at me with that face that means 'aw you're so sweet to her, but find me if she dumps you'. I drive her to my dorm. When we get there my roommates aren't there. I lay her on my bed. I go in to the living room of my dorm which is more like an apartment. I open my computer and look at the credit card score for how much I had left after the Zoo. The score was exactly $14.03. I didn't realize that Quinn was behind me until she said,

"Half of that is mine you know?"

"You're welcome invest it wisely."

"I thought that private academies pay clubs who give the school money?"

**(Author's note: Total Lie, just go with it)**

"Yeah well at our academy only the lead singers get it." At this point she was sitting on my lap facing me with her arms around my neck.

"One day you're going to get the lead."

"Yeah and spend it all on you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're pregnant."

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Well question is who gets the extra penny?"

"I think I can prove that I can get the extra penny." She then raises her eyebrows making me realize what she meant. I kiss her deeply while she uses the same force. I stop and hold her head with one hand.

"Are you sure?" She merely nodded, and I smile at her. I lift both of us up while kissing her. The only thing that I'm thinking of is that I'm going to be really happy in the morning.

** So what did you guys think? Reviews please. I know it's strange that even though that they met yesterday, that she would want him to take her sober virginity. In the next chapter Quinn is going to explain why she did it, in case any one of you were wondering. J**


	3. Chapter 3

(Quinn's P.O.V.)

I wake up to the sound of an alarm. I try to get up but a pair of strong is wrapped around me. I turn around to see Sebastian staring at me. He's smiling warmly at me, I smile back.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just you look pretty when you sleep."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What."

"How far along are you?"

"2 months and a week."

"Good to know."

"Alright right now it's 5:02 so I'm going to take a shower first." He grabs me by the wrist and pulls me on top of him and kisses me.

"Now you can take a shower." I get off of him and go to his bathroom. I don't take a long shower. I wrap a towel around my body and open the door. He's in his boxers and a wife beater. He gives me a smile and kisses me on the cheek before entering the bathroom. I do my hair and put it the same way I did when I met him. I put on my clothes from last night. By the time I'm done he, Sebastian, come out with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You look pretty."

"You look almost naked."

"I am. Are you hungry?" Before I could answer a wave of nausea hits me. I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom. While I'm throwing up, his hand grabs my hair and pulls me out of the way while the other hands rubs my back. When I'm finished he offers me his hands and pulls me up. He offers me a tooth brush with tooth paste and waits patiently for me to brush my teeth. When I'm finished he gives me a quick kiss. By the times his ready it's close to 6. He takes my hand and leads me to the living room. He makes me sit patiently on the couch while he makes breakfast. When he's finished it's around half a quarter past 6 (6:15). Breakfast consist of pancakes and pancakes. While I'm eating he stares at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're adorable when you eat fast."

"I'm eating for 2." He chuckles. When we're both finished he grabs my hand and leads us to his car. The car drive is filled with comfortable silence. When we get Mercedes' house he put his hand on my stomach and kisses me goodbye.

"Be good you two." I look at him with a smile before entering the house. When I get to the room Mercedes is still in her pajamas.

"Where were you girl?!"

"Sebastian's."

"Did you guys- she raises her eyebrows-"you know?" I merely nod. She gives me a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy, but don't you think it's going to fast?"

"I don't know, but I know he makes me happy."

"Are you in love with him?" I'm cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. It's an app but I don't tell her that. I just walk into the bathroom to change.

I change my outfit to black leggings a white v-cut and a pink and white striped sweater. With, of course, black convers. Mercedes drives us both to school. The classes go by fast up until glee which is at 11. I'm the first person there. The room is quiet up until Kurt comes running in.

"You're dating someone that's going to compete against us? Are you crazy?!" He yelled at me. Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittney, Artie, Tina and pretty much everyone come running behind him. I'm shocked to say the least.

"Well are you?!"

"Yes but- I'm cut off by Rachel- "Quinn do you know how dangerous this is? I mean he's probably using you to for the competition." Then Finn chimes in. "Does he even know you're pregnant?"

"He does and would you let me- Puck interrupts me this time- "Mercedes says you slept with him. Did you?" There are tears falling off my face.

"Yes but- I'm cut off by Finn and Puck-"You whore!" Mr. Schuester walks in at that moment.

"Whoa guys, there is no need to call people that." Rachel quickly explains everything to him. "Quinn I agree maybe you should break up with him." I'm fed up with the telling me what to do. "Mr. Schuster I'm going to kindly say no. Now to the rest of you, you don't get to tell me what do. You don't get to call me a whore and you don't tell me to break up with him?!" Mr. Schuster tries to calm me down, but I don't even let him say the first word. "Mr. Schuster I think the only reason you agree with them is because the singers you use oh so very often is with them and we wouldn't want them to be upset. So what kind of teacher are you?!" I yell at him. He yells get out at me and I tell him gladly. "Oh and Mercedes the answer to your question, maybe." That's the last thing I say before leaving. I walk to a local park looking at a small duck pond. I mean the reason I slept with him is because I feel that he won't hurt me. That he actually does care. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a branch snapping. I see Sebastian. He's wearing his school shirt, khakis and tie but replaced the blazer with a black coat. He also traded his loafers for black convers. He puts his hands up and says,

"Relax it's only me." I give him a small smile while a few tears fall.

"Hey don't cry." He wraps his arms around me while I cry into his neck. He leads us to a tree. He sits on the ground and I place my head on his lap. We stay like this for an hour. The only difference is that I'm in his coat that's a little (A lot) big for me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I explain to him everything of course leaving the love part out.

"I don't know why I try with them sometimes."

"You try with them because you're a good person."

"Yeah, a good person gets pregnant by her boyfriend at the time's best friend." He lightly chuckles at my comment. I don't know why but I feel that every time the baby kicks I should tell him, so I lightly grab his hand and place it on my stomach. He smiles when they kick.

"How was _your_ day?"

"Well Blaine, my best friend, is dying because he can't tell anyone that I've gone straight." We both chuckle at that. "And apparently somebody's school is going to visit mine." I raise my eyebrows at him and say,

"Really?"

"You didn't know?"

"I was too busy being called a whore."

"Well if you do come with your group, the Warblers and I have made a special performance for you guys."

"Mph, I got to meet this Blaine."

"Yeah he's great. He's gay by the way."

"I bet you 20 that in a couple of months he'll go straight."

"You're on. We got to go. Why don't I drive us both to Mercedes house, and if you want, I'll go in and get your clothes. Then you can spend the night at my place." I nod and give him a quick kiss before he pulls both him and me up.

(Little did Quinn and Sebastian know was that Santana and Puck, in unrecognizable clothing, were staring at them watching what had just happen.)

Sebastian's house after going to Mercedes' house still Quinn's P.O.V.

When we get back it's around 8. I go to the bathroom to quickly change into a pair of his shirt and sweat pants. I go into his bed and wait for him it's a good 15 minutes before he came. He slid his arms around me and kisses my forehead before closing his eyes for sleep.

(3:00 am in the morning still Quinn's P.O.V.)

I haven't fell asleep yet. Another wonderful joy of being pregnant. I don't want to bother waking Sebastian, but I really want ice cream and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any. I gently shake him awake before he opens his eyes and looks at the clock.

"Quinn is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I really want ice cream and you don't have any."

"Is that really what you woke me up for?"

"Yes." He kisses me. "Fine but you owe me one." He quickly puts on jeans and a shirt with a jacket before kissing me goodbye and grabbing his keys and leaving. A joy it is.

**Review guys. I hope you guys liked it. J**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

When I get in the gas station, I immediately went to the ice cream section. I realized that Quinn didn't tell me which kind of ice cream she liked. I quickly took out my cellphone and dialed the dorm/apartment number. I took three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello" someone said in a groggy voice.

"Hey baby, you didn't tell me what kind of ice cream you like."

"Well I don't know _baby_ any kind." I realized that it was my roommate/ best friend Blaine.

"Haha. Now where's Quinn?"

"She fell back asleep. Quite a charmer."

"Well what kind of ice cream should I get?"

"Chocolate and Vanilla. Girls like that."

"Kay thank you bye."

"Bye."

I quickly paid for the ice cream and drove back to the dorm. When I opened the door, I saw a sleeping beauty Blaine on the couch. I softly chuckled to myself and put away the ice cream. When I went inside my room I saw Quinn asleep on my side. I undressed myself until I was in my boxers and slid in the bed. I grabbed Quinn and brought her closer to me. She stirred awake but I shushed her and told her to go back to sleep. I soon fell asleep to.

**(Author's Note: There are other couples in the story. Even though the story will mostly be about Quinn and Sebastian, two other couples will drop by once in a while. This is 1 of them.)**

(Mike's P.O.V.)

Let's get one thing straight, Mike is not awake at 3 in the morning over some girl. He's awake at 3 in the morning over THE girl. Yeah Mike isn't one of the main guys in glee. I mean all he does is dance he's a horrible singer, kind of. Back to the girl. She's short and has brown hair and like the greatest voice ever. Okay I'll admit it I, Michael Chang, am in love with Rachel Berry. Why you ask. Well everyone can agree that she's pretty. If you ever heard her sing yeah you'll be memorized to. When did I fall in love with her? Well,

(Flashback Mike's P.O.V.)

_After Quinn had left, Mr. Shue had sent Santana and Puck to spy on her. Once they left Finn immediately turned to Mercedes._

_ "What did Quinn mean by 'maybe'?"_

_ "Quinn told me cause I wouldn't go around telling her exes kay? 20 minutes later we Finn was still arguing with Mercedes and somehow everyone joined him. Then Mercedes finally had enough._

_ "Okay I'll tell you. When Quinn said she slept with him I asked her if she loved him and she answered, when she left, maybe." As you can imagine Finn was upset. We all were shocked. Finn runs out of there, Rachel right behind him. Kurt starts shooting questions left and right at Mercedes. Matt and I we just watch. 15 minutes later Rachel comes in crying. I immediately go to her._

_ "Rachel what's wrong?"_

_ "H-he broke up with me." At that point Puck and Santana we quickly told them what happen and Puck looks just as mad as me. Puck, Matt and I go find Finn in the locker room. Matt holds him down while Puck and I throw punches at him._

_ "WHAT JUST BECAUSE A GIRL __YOU__ CHOSE TO BREAK UP WITH IS HAPPY, YOU DECIDE TO TAKE IT OUT ON A GIRL YOU'RE HAPPY WITH ASSHOLE?"_

_ "YOU THINK IT'S OKAY JUST TO START BREAKING GIRLS HEARTS?" Puck yells. We keep beating him up for a few more minutes. After the fight Matt is left with a bruise covered by jeans, Puck is with a cut lip and me well I got a bruise right on my face. When we come back, Santana is yelling how stupid Finn is, Kurt and Mercedes were still arguing and Tina and Artie hands were on a silently crying Rachel. When we came in all of their faces were shocked. Rachel immediately came up to us._

_ "Noah, Matt and Mike, what did you do?"_

_ "We beat Finn up for what he did to you." She looked at us in even more disbelief._

_ "You guys didn't have to do that." She said softly with a small smile. I smile back at her._

_ "We wanted to." She walks up to Puck and hugs him he reluctantly put his arms back. She then pulled herself away and did the same to Matt. She let Matt go and hugged me and we both knew that she hugged me a lot harder that Matt and Puck. I hugged her back just as hard and she whispered a thank you before letting go. With that all of us got out stuff and went home._

(End of  
Flashback Mike's P.O.V.)

That was the moment I fell in love with Rachel.

(Quinn's P.O.V.)

Again I woke up to Sebastian's alarm, again. Sebastian somehow was still asleep. I stared at him until he woke up. We did the routine we did yesterday and I kissed him goodbye. My outfit consisted of jeans, a blue shirt that easily covered my bump and a white sweater. While getting my books for class I saw Mercedes stare at me. I walk up to her and she has an apologetic look on her face. I tell her under my breath it's okay and she pulls me in for a hug. I hug her back. The classes are boring until the period right before glee. When I was changing my books I closed my locker doors and Rachel is standing there. My eyes widen as I look at her outfit. She's wearing jeans and a white and pink stripped shirt with whit slip on. She still looks like Rachel just a little different.

"Quinn I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. I had no right to tell you what to do. I hope that this Sebastian kid makes you happy and I also want to tell you that Finn broke up with me. I really hope that we can start a friendship and again I'm sorry."

"Rachel I forgive you. Do you want to sit with me and Santana on the bus ride over to Dalton? Britany isn't hear so why not." She merely nods and smile and heads to her class.

On the bus ride over to Dalton, Rachel and Santana bombard me with questions. When we get off I notice Mike comes up to Rachel and puts his hand in hers. I'm happy for them they deserve it. Me, Santana and Rachel were talking when a pair of hands cover my eyes. I take off the person's hands and I see a stupid grinning Sebastian staring at me. My smile gets a million times bigger. He closes the space between our lips for a few seconds.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"Um these are my friends Rachel and Santana." He turns around and flashes a smile at them. He sticks his hand out and shakes them both.

"It's nice to meet you both and from what Quinn told me you both have lovely voices." I can see the look in their eyes they already approve. A little while later Rachel goes to Mike while Sebastian, Santana and I keep talking. The boy that was sleeping on Sebastian's couch clasps his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sebastian stop eye-fucking you girlfriend and go warm up."

"How do you know one of them is my girlfriend?"

"Did you actually think I was sleeping on the couch?" We all laugh at that,

"Right this is my girlfriend Quinn and her best friend Santana and guys this is Blaine." We shook each other's hands and I could immediately feel the attraction from Blaine and Santana. We were called back to New directions and they were called back to the Warblers. I wonder what will happen when the singing begins.

**What did you think? Reviews guys. J**


	5. Chapter 5

(Quinn's P.O.V.)

The New directions are sitting in the seats of the Warbler's auditorium. Blaine and Sebastian, with a guitar, come sit down in the 2 stools on the stage. He starts strumming his guitar.

_ Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark 

By the time they finish singing I have tears in my eyes I mouth him a 'thank you'. And he mouths back 'hold on'. He then goes back up to the Mike and says,

"That was for my _girlfriend_, Quinn." The Warblers and the New Directions, minus Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Blaine look shocked.

"Yeah right prove it." One of the Warblers shout.

"Quinn can you come on stage?" Santana looks at me with a smirk that means 'do it', so I do. I get out of my seat and quietly make my way out to the stage to see a stupid grinning Sebastian, A smirking Blaine and a bunch of dumb founded Warblers. Sebastian grabs my hand and brings me in for a quick kiss. The Warblers are still either dumb founded or smiling, and the New Directions are all smiling except for Puck who is a little upset and Finn who is seething. Blaine then cups his hands and yells.

"Sebastian stop mentally undressing your girlfriend and lets go back to performing." I go back to my seat and they start singing.

_ You used to get it in your fishnets  
Now you only get it in your night dress  
Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness  
Landed in a very common crisis  
Everything's in order in a black hole  
Nothing seems as pretty as the past though  
That Bloody Mary's lacking in Tabasco  
Remember when you used to be a rascal?  
_

The Blaine sings the next part,

_Oh the boy's a slag  
The best you ever had  
The best you ever had  
Is just a memory and those dreams  
But as daft as they seem  
Not as daft as they seemed  
My love when you dream them all_

I think the next person to sing is Sebastian's other roommate, Hunter.

_Flicking through a little book of sex tips_

_ Remember when the boys were all electric?_

_ Now when she tells she's gonna get it_

_ I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget it_

_ Clinging to not getting sentimental_

_ Said she wasn't going but she went still_

_ Like her gentlemen not to be gentle_

_ Was it a Mecca dauber or a betting pencil_

Back to Blaine,

_Oh the boy's a slag  
The best you ever had  
The best you ever had  
Is just a memory and those dreams  
Weren't as daft as they seem  
Not as daft as they seem  
My love when you dream them all_

Then to Sebastian.

_Oh, flow, where did you go?  
Where did you go?  
Where did you go?_

And then the Warblers all together.

_You're falling about  
You took a left off Last Laugh Lane  
You were just sounding it out  
You're not coming back again_

_You're falling about  
You took a left off Last Laugh Lane  
You were just sounding it out  
You're not coming back again_

_You used to get it in your fishnets  
Now you only get it in your night dress  
(Falling about)  
Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness  
Landed in a very common crisis  
(You took a left off Last Laugh Lane)  
Everything's in order in a black hole  
Nothing seems as pretty as the past though  
(You were just sounding it out)  
That Bloody Mary's lacking in Tabasco  
Remember when you used to be a rascal?  
(You're not coming back again_

When the finish they look out of breath. Mr. Shue signals us to go on stage. I hope we can do better than them because if we don't Sebastian and Blaine will never let me live it down.

** What's are the New Directions going to sing? Any suggestions. The songs they sang were I will follow you in to the dark and Fluorescent Adolescent. Review J**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT AUTOR'S NOTE: BACK IN THE STORY I PUT QUINN WAS 2 MONTHS PREGNANT BUT I DID SOME RESEARCH AND REALIZED THAT SHE WAS 5 MONTHS ON THE SHOW SO… SHE'S 5 MONTHS NOW OKAY.**

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

If you told me to name the 5 moments that made my heart stop beating, I could give you 5 definite answers.

5. When my sister, Amanda, was born

4. When my mother died from a head on collision

3. When I saw the house Amanda, my Dad and I were living in at Paris

2. When I realized my sex and drinking life

1. When the girl I loved was in a car accident

1 Hour Later

I honestly couldn't remember the second half of the performance, the first half still shocked me. That girl, Rachel, came out and sang with everyone as the backup.

_Down by the river by the boats  
Where everybody goes to be alone  
Where you won't see any rising sun  
Down to the river we will run_

_ "Come on Sebby!" The voice of my 9 year old sister brought me out of my memories about mom. She was running to the House's pond. It was beautiful. My mother always wanted one, but my father will never let us even gaze in the pond's direction._

_When by the water we drink to the dregs  
Look at the stones on the river bed  
I can tell from your eyes  
You've never been by the riverside_

_ "Sebastian, Amanda I'm home." Our father was home, most likely drunk from the local pub. I grab my sister's hand and drag her back to the house before my father catches us. He started abusing us right after the alcohol depression. Though, it was too late._

_When by the water we drink to the dregs  
Look at the stones on the river bed  
I can tell from your eyes  
You've never been by the riverside_

_ "What have I told you about being at Addison's pond?" He likes to refer to my mother Addison. Before I knew it a glass bottle was thrown in our direction. I'm a 14 year old boy about to stand up to my father crazy eh?_

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep  
And I don't know why I go the way  
Down by the riverside_

_ "That is enough! You can slap me around as many times as you want, but if you hit Amanda 1 more time I swear to god you'll be dead. Mom's dead. Okay, it pains me to say that but I'm not lying. Do I know why you started drinking? No, but I know Mom wouldn't approve okay."_

_When that old river runs pass your eyes  
To wash off the dirt on the riverside  
Go to the water so very near  
The river will be your eyes and ears_

I walk to the borders on my own  
To fall in the water just like a stone  
Chilled to the marrow in them bones  
Why do I go here all alone

"Sebastian are you okay?" I flutter my eyes open to see the auditorium empty except for Quinn.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" I told her about the memory of my sister and how I woke up without finishing it. She gently kisses my check and led me to the outside of the school. She told me that she called a cab while I was sleeping. Wow Lima does have cabs. When the cabbed pulled up we went in and the cab was filled with comfortable silence. Then, out of nowhere she tells me something.

"I love you." Before I could answer… You know how they say your life flashes right before a tragic accident? I hate those cliché things. Before I could answer I jump on top of Quinn and that's the last thing I remember before I hear her scream.

_Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep  
And I don't know why I go the way  
Down by the riverside_

Oh oh, hey hey

Down by the riverside

I really hate those cliché moments.

**Reviews please J**


End file.
